This invention generally relates to compressed fluid systems, and more particularly to an integral separator and cooling apparatus for use in combination with an oil-flooded compressor.
Oil-flooded compressors, such as oil-flooded rotary screw compressors, compress fluids, such as air, to predetermined pressures. As is well known in the art, much heat is generated during the compression of air. Accordingly, lubricants, such as machine oil for example, are injected at predetermined points in the compressor to cool compressed air and to lubricate predetermined contacting surfaces of the compressor. As a result of the injection of oil into the compressed air, a mixture of compressed air and oil is discharged from the compressor.
Present oil-flooded compressor systems employ many discrete assemblies for accomplishing air-oil separation, oil cooling, air cooling, oil temperature control, and oil containment. Such discrete assemblies include, but are not limited to, pressurized separator tanks, heat exchangers or oil coolers, and temperature regulating valves. These discrete devices require extensive interconnecting piping and fittings, which increase manufacturing costs. Additionally, the utilization of a plurality of discrete assemblies for each compressed fluid system increases the length of the manufacturing process. Finally, the use of multiple system components, piping, hoses, and connecting fittings decreases the reliability of the overall system and increases the risk of oil leakage.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present oil-flooded compressor systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.